According to evaluations made by the Electric Power Research Institute (EPRI), the consumption of electric power is approximately 40% of the total energy capacity. Since the motor driving components used in electric equipments often require electric power as their energy source, therefore it is a key point for the design to reduce the power consumption of a motor. The motor structure adopts a continuous driving method and is divided into two types: a brush structure and a brushless structure, and the brush motor is a DC motor, and the brushless motor is a brushless DC sensing motor; wherein the brush structure includes an electric brush and a rectifier. Therefore, the using life of the motor will be very limited, the electromagnetic interference will be high, and the noise will occur, if the motor is under the friction and contact for a long time, and thus causing a poor contact easily and occupying larger volume, and its brush requires maintenance. The brushless motor such as a DC brushless motor adopts an electronic commutation structure having a speed up to 10,000 rpm and a wider speed range. In addition, the brushless DC motor features a low rotor inertia, a low electromagnetic interference, a free carbon brush maintenance, a free carbon brush dust, and a small volume. Therefore, its application is superior to the brush DC motor, and the present invention uses a brushless DC motor as the main drive.
As to the ceiling fan structure, a motor is used for driving the vanes to rotate and produce winds, so as to achieve the air cooling effect. However, the technology of the ceiling fans tends to have additional functions including a sleep mode, an air conditioning, an expedited air-conditioned circulation, a decoration, an illumination, a low power consumption, and a remote control function, in addition to providing wind and dissipating heat.
Since the use of the ceiling fans is very popular in everyday life and users have high demands on stability, safety, comfortability, convenience for its functions, therefore finding a way for lowering the power consumption, adjusting the speed stepless, achieving the remote control, and the low-speed noiseless functions becomes a key point for the design of a good ceiling fan system in the industry.